Team Robot In Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco
Team Robot In Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco is a crossover film to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. It was the sequel to Team Robot in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. Plot The owners of Shadow, Sassy and Chance decide to take a family trip to Canada. At the San Franisco , the animals escape after Chance panics and breaks free from his carrier. After eluding airport authorities, the animals find themselves in the city of San Francisco with home on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. During the journey Chance bumps into Ashcan and Pete. Annoyed he refuses to let them past but Shadow tries to tell them they are just trying to get home. They don't listen and say they are going to eat Sassy. She hides on a window sill and Shadow and Ashcan fight. After a few seconds Sassy yells to Shadow that they have reinforcements, but it turns out to be, as Pete calls them, "Riley's gang". They help them and say that the city is no place for pets. Shadow explains they are lost and Riley points out that Chance is missing, He ran off as the gang arrived. Riley calls his friend Delilah to run after him. She finds him in a light alley and explains why she was chasing him. As the other members of the gang are walking down the street they see, what they call, the "Blood red van" and hide. Shadow asks what it is for and Riley explains it takes dogs of the streets to a place called the lab. After it passes, Shadow asks Riley if he can help him and Sassy find a golden bridge, which he remembers passing on the way there. Riley explains that he can't because a bridge means cars and cars means humans and he doesn't trust humans. So they thank him for his help and head off to look for the bridge themselves. Meanwhile Delilah and Chance are walking in the park. He explains why they are in the city and when he asks her why Riley doesn't like humans she explains that he was abandoned as a puppy and decided to make a home for other stray dogs to protect them from all humans. Chance realizes he's fallen in love with Delilah and they head out of the park. Later while walking down a street Pete and Ashcan notice Shadow and Sassy walking down it too. They plan to jump at them but miss their chance. Round the corner Shadow sees a house on fire and remembers it holds that little boy named Tucker and his cat. Realizing they are still in there he runs in through the basement window and looks for them. Sassy goes in after him and looks for the kitten. Shadow comes out a few moments later with Tucker right behind him, then Sassy appears with the kitten. Tucker thanks them and they continue on. As they cross the street Riley and his gang tell them that they did a great job rescuing the boy and kitten and say they can stay with him until they find Chance. As they return to the gang's hideout they notice Delilah and Chance are already there. Riley tries to explain that they are different but they won't listen and head outside. The next day, Chance notices a tire and begins to chew on it but doesn't notice the "Blood red van" driving through the gates. While all the other dogs are inside Chance gets captured and driven to the lab. While there the van is stopped by the gang, Chance and the other dogs are set free, and it reverses into the river for good. Delilah then explains to Chance that Riley is right and they cannot be together. He gets upset and runs off. By now, Riley has told Shadow if humans mean that much to him he'll take them to the bridge. On their way home before crossing the bridge they are ambushed by Ashcan and Pete but Chance appears and fights them off. They cross the bridge and are found by their owners on a road and return home but Chance is still upset about Delilah but then he sees her appear from around the corner and they are reunited. Bob agrees she can stay, much to Chance's glee, and they continue with their picnic. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Blue Toad & Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy & Rosalina *Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff & Tuff *Xion *Darkrai *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott Other Heroes *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, the Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Stephen *Gator *Bill and Ben *Oliver and Toad *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O. & Micaiah *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Huey, Dewey & Louie (Teenagers) *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Dusty Crophopper *Meloetta *Bobert *Carrie *Princess Yuna *Princess Skyla *Snowdrop *Nyx *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8 *The Mixels Villains *Primus *Bowser *Mistress 9 *Devious Diesel *Queen Chrysalis *Nightmare Moon *Daybreaker Main Cast *Bob Seaver *Laura Seaver *Peter Seaver *Hope Seaver *Jamie Seaver *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Stokey *Sledge *Pete *Delilah *Lucky Lasorda *French Poodle *Spike *Sparky Michaels *Ashcan *Riley *Bando *Trixie Uecker *Jeff Fischer Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5